Sterk
How Sterk joined the Tourney Sterk is a knight stationed at Arland's castle. He comes to deliver the message to Astrid that her workshop is under threat of being closed down. After Rorona is put to the task of saving the workshop, Sterk is commanded to deliver assignments to Rorona that will appease the Ministry. He dislikes working for Meredith Alcock, but carries out his task loyally. Aside from delivering tasks to Rorona, he can also be hired as an escort. He is expensive at first, but by completing his requests from the guild the cost to hire him will decrease. Sterk is still living in Arland, but is adjusting to life after the knighthood was abolished. He works as an adventurer, but still thinks himself a knight. His main goal is to find the former king Gio, but he has so far been unsuccessful. Sterk can be recruited from the Main Street in Arland, near the Sunset Cafe. Sterk returns as one of Meruru's escorts. Extremely fond of Arls' old-fashioned kingdom, he resists unwanted change by living as a self-proclaimed knight. In his events, he continues to chase after his former master and king of Arland, Gio, but additionally finds himself pursued by Gino, his own student from Atelier Totori. In the Arland series, a major theme is the master-student relationship present in nearly every character. Thus, the majority of Sterk's antics and interests revolve around surpassing Gio's eminent strength and attempting to organize a new knighthood for Arls. On his way home to Arland, Sterk was ambushed by a goat samurai named Yomazu. Barely surviving, Sterk sought to pursue this samurai for a personal rematch. Character Select Screen Animation When highlighted Holds his sword at his left side. After the announcer calls his name Sterk swings his swing up, then slams the blade down as the camera zooms saying "You can call me Sterk." Special Moves Grand Bell (Neutral) Sterk sends a wave of lightning forward. Light Storm (Side) Sterk runs to his opponent and if he conencts, does two lightning slashes, then does a jumping slash. Gaia Breaker (Up) Sterk jumps high and comes down slashing his opponent with nothing happening at first. He then spins his sword and sparks lightning into the opponent. Sword Blitz (Down) Sterk glows his sword with lightning then does a spinning slash. Falken Wind (Hyper Smash) Sterk charges up with lightning, then sends a large bird of energy at his opponent. Grand Gaia Breaker (Final Smash) Sterk charges with lightning then dashes to his opponent. If he connects, he does three lightning slashes and traps his opponent on a moon of energy. Sterk then charges lightning into his sword and cuts the moon, exploding it and blowing the opponent away. Victory Animations #Sterk plants his sword in the ground and crosses his arms saying "You see? This is the way of the knight!" #Sterk raises his sword and swings it saying "Looks like it's over." #Sterk sparks lightning off his sword and says "This job's finished." On-Screen Appearance Sterk appears from a streak of lightning and readies his sword saying "You're facing me in battle now!" Trivia *Sterk's rival is the samurai goat of the Grimoire Heart guild, Yomazu. *Sterkenburg "Sterk" Cranach shares his English voice actor with Bishamon, Gaara, Jeff F., Nephrite, Jushiro Ukitake, Miguel Caballero Rojo, Hiroaki Matsuzawa, Sagittarius Aiolos, Solrock, Johnny Sfondi, Axl Low and Jamil. *Sterkenburg "Sterk" Cranach shares his Japanese voice actor with Kotal Kahn, Nobunaga Oda, James Bond, Vaclav Bolud, Himuro Gemma, Alexei Dinoia, Cleveland Brown, Jacob, Akisame Koetsuji, Malefor, Arlong and Donovan Baine. *Sterkenburg "Sterk" Cranach shares his French voice actor with Captain Jack Sparrow, Rango, Spiritomb, Victor Van Dort, Lexaeus and Hisahide Matsunaga. *Sterkenburg "Sterk" Cranach shares his German voice actor with Zhao Yun, Yoshi, Forge, Michael O'Halloran, Yaya, Radley, Carlos, Nick, Hwoarang, Kyril Finn, Wilbur, Tahno, Aries Mu, Skelter-Helter, Athrun Zala (in all his Mobile Suits) and Domon Kasshu (in all his Mobile Fighters). *Sterkenburg "Sterk" Cranach shares his Arabic voice actor with Liu Kang, Dark Schneider, Mokujin, Hayate, Brigadier General Lewis A. "Lo" Armistead, Mumbo, Issun, Rei, Cygnus Hyoga, Laxus Dreyar, Dark Schneider, Shingen Takeda, Ma Chao, Kage-Maru, Gray Fox, Hamrio Musica, Bill Rizer, Majora's Wrath, Asato Tsuzuki, Yaya's ghost knight, Kotaro Fuma, Sougetsu Kazama, Byakuya Kuchiki, Portgas D. Ace, Usopp, Neji Hyuga, Miguel Caballero Rojo, Anubis Athnan, Shizuo Heiwajima, Gilbert, Char Aznable (in all his Mobile Suits), Full Frontal (in all His Mobile Suits), Whitesnake, C-Moon, Moriya Minakata, Tim Jamal, Ru Kain (in the Zakaal), Leon Scott Kennedy, Charlie Nash, Ban, Yzak Joule (in all his Mobile Suits), Sunny, Zancrow, Vergo and Daryun. Category:Atelier characters Category:Playable characters Category:Male characters Category:Starter characters Category:Super Smash Bros. Tourney 2: The New Challengers Category:Good Aligned Characters